


The Pirates of Miami Beach

by Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)



Category: Miami Vice, Pirates of Penzance
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like somebody took a turn into the wrong resort town!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirates of Miami Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inappropriate Crossover challenge on LJ.

"Come on, buddy." Crockett manhandled the flamboyantly dressed man towards the waiting squad car.

"You can't do this!" He protested. "We're innocent! Victims of society!"

"Yeah, sure." Tubbs snorted. "I don't think that cruise ship you robbed would agree."

"But, Sonny," he tried pleading, "you were one of us! Remember how fun it was? Come back with me, to the ship!"

"Sorry, pal." Crockett patted him on the shoulder and started walking again.

"Stop!" the lone woman in the group shouted. "You don't know who they are — they're noblemen!"

"Take it up with the consulate, lady." Crockett told her. He kept going.

His prisoner scowled as he entered the car. "I bet you're not really an orphan, either."


End file.
